


threaded fingertips

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Height Differences, Holding Hands, Kissing, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, M/M, although its only a cheek kiss, its a kiss nonetheless, kiiiinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: shuichi and keebo go on a date together. shuichi notices just how small his robot boyfriend is





	threaded fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> i just recently finished all of v3 and all i have to say is..... i miss everyone. and i love saiibo

Shuichi would never say it outloud, (Mostly due to the fact, well, Keebo wouldn’t let him hear the end of his ‘robophobia.’) , but the detective had always, in his imagination, expected robots to be a little bit… taller.

 

It’s not like Keebo is tiny or anything, but when the image of a robot came to mind, Shuichi’s always imagined a metal man to tower above everyone else they stood near. Unsure if he got the particular idea from their inhumanity, or just the fact… Keebo is short.

 

Surpassing the robot by a whopping four inches taller, Shuichi could only deduce that his boyfriend’s antenna could be considered taller than him, but not by much. It could only be even a greater reminder to the robot on just how small he really is.

 

He’s been catching himself noticing this a lot, Shuichi guesses, because of how prolonged their time is together lately. As they walk, their hands always thread together, warmth mingling with the other’s, revelling in the company. It’s almost as if the tension of their situation and stress tensing their minds just fade away when they’re together. This isn’t any exception when Keebo, more or less, has trouble with giving Shuichi a simple kiss. A peck on the cheek, lips or forehead, it’s not like it’s any different when the robot has to quite literally pull the detective down just to fulfill the deed.

 

An example is Shuichi’s unusual playful side perked it’s head, where he only smiles in amusement and watch Keebo arch his feet off the surface of the cobblestone, before the robot looks like he’s near huffing in frustration if he had a breath.

 

“Saihara-kun!” Keebo groans, casting the detective an irked expression as he bounces back on the balls of his feet. “I can see what you are doing, and I find it very…” He pokes two fingers together, looking to the side. “W-Well, not annoying, just…”

 

Shuichi doesn’t let Keebo finish as the robot trails off, giving his short boyfriend a small smile. “Sorry, Keebo-kun, It’s just nice to see you get so determined…” Pulling at the edge of his cap, the frayed bit tugged only slightly beneath his fingertips, before the hand was promptly pulled down into Keebo’s metallic, yet slightly warm, palm, fingers threading together. Not a stranger to this, but Shuichi’s cheeks only warmed at the gesture, unused to the affection a boyfriend provided him.

 

Keebo stared Shuichi in the eyes, cap and untrimmed bangs skirting his view, but such a sight was it to behold nonetheless. The robot’s big blue eyes were almost cartoony in design, but were they such a gem for Shuichi to observe and stare at for hours on end, heartbeat picking up in tempo as blue pierced into grey.

 

But that’s a little poetic, and the thought makes Shuichi flush redder, so he stifles the thought for something he could scribble down in the well-used notepad in his bedroom.

 

The shorter boy’s gaze faltered, though, the pink LEDs of his synthetic skin lit up after he’d realized they’ve been locked in a staring match for quite some time. Another hand trails along the knuckles of Shuichi’s hands.

 

“I apologize for staring… it was rude, but I am curious as to why you say things like how I am… determined?” Eyes peek back up in curiosity. “Is there something noble about me trying to, um, k-kiss you?”

 

Shuichi paused, blinking. Hand stiffening between metal fingers, the gears in his brain grinded to a halt.

 

“Noble…?” He mumbles, looking down at his feet, gaze shooting from Keebo’s hands holding his own, to his antenna that’s conveniently shaped into a loopy question mark. It was cute. Just like everything else about his unusual boyfriend. “No no, it’s more like…”

 

The hand squeezed around his tighter.

 

Shuichi clears his throat. And again. “Keebo-kun… you’re very… how do I put it… small, for a robot. So I-I just think it’s… very cute to see you stand on your toes when you kiss me…”

 

Wincing for the awaited answer laced with a lecture on robophobia and the usual pout, he smiles sheepishly. The face Keebo makes mere seconds after this revelation was so shockingly similar to seeing a “ Loading” bar above his head, Shuichi nearly worried he’d broken Keebo.

 

But of course, the answer that was anticipated was given to him. Through nods of his head, brows knitted together as Keebo goes on about setting odd expectations for “just any electrical being” was considered, in his book, an act of robophobia.

 

Despite all the melodrama Keebo provides, he only sighs, before looking down at his feet. “Well, if Saihara-kun says that I am cute, I can let your robophobia slide…” A pause, before a pointed finger springs up. “But just this once! Next time, I’ll properly report you to the authorities if I catch so much as a peep!” The warning in his eyes should be heeded, but Shuichi has a sneaking suspicion that these authorities Keebo speaks of is only his professor…

 

Silence surpassed them, and Keebo hums. "...I'm not too short though, am I?" He inquires, which confuses Shuichi, whom tilts his head, and asks what the robot means by that, and he's only responded with a shifted gaze, the pink in synthetic skin glowing brighter.

 

"A-As in... you like me when I'm... this height, right? I would be willing to change my height for you, Saihara-kun, I could just request it from Iruma-san and she could make me--" He's cut off with Shuichi shaking his head profusely, and a palm resting on his shoulder. The young detective only smiles. It's a small smile, shy and reserved, but always for Keebo.

 

The taller boy sighs, an affectionate gaze meeting Keebo's. "You don't need to change your appearance for me, Keebo-kun... I-I rather like how small you are!" The blush in his cheeks warm further, bringing a finger up to scratch his chin. "N-Not like I wouldn't mind if you were, you know, tall or anything, I just mean-- you're perfect the way you are. Don't worry about the little details... I love every p-part of them."

...

 

It's only seconds passed before Keebo starts sniveling as if he's about to cry, deeply touched by Shuichi's words and apologizing for considering getting himself so drastically changed in the heat of the moment, and mumbling between tearless sobs that he'd apologize to Miu (who's had nothing to do with this,) and his professor as well. Finding the passion endearing, the thought of Professor Ibadashi popped into Shuichi's mind...

 

He’d have to thank him one day for creating somebody he loved so much.

 

The detective only nods, murmuring a small "I love you." as he leans to press a kiss to Keebo’s cheek, and the red heat that rises further in the robot’s cheeks and his embarrassed expression, instinctively hidden by the face mask, was worth the leftover burn on his lips...And Keebo profusely apologizing for it a second later.

 

All in all, Shuichi says it’s a date worthwhile after the two boys idly take their times returning to the dorms, fingers threaded together as they walked side-by-side.


End file.
